


Race Ya!

by Denim_Wizard



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Foot Race AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denim_Wizard/pseuds/Denim_Wizard
Summary: Pyrrha always seems to race Yang for the same person.
Relationships: Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Race Ya!

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to do something fluffy and I've had this prompt on my phone for like nine months now.

A seven-year-old blonde girl kicked a ball against the fence. Its chain lings bending under the sudden pressure, rattling noisily as the ball rocketed back.

"Hey Yang?"

The child turned to face the voice. A red-haired girl, a friend from school she realized, stepped closer.

"Yeah Pyrrha?"

"Um," the taller girl looked down at her feet, "I was wondering if I could come over after school and play with Ruby?"

"Ruby and I were gonna go to the park after school," she admitted. Her friend seemed to frown, "You can come with us if you want."

"No, it's fine. My mom told me if someone else made plans that you can't just ignore them."

Lilac eyes scanned the school field, settling on something not too far away that would work for her idea, "How about I race ya for her?"

Emerald eyes looked up at her, confused, "What?"

"I'll race ya," Yang repeated, "If you can beat me to that tree," she pointed over her friend's shoulder, "and back, me and Rubes'll go to the park tomorrow instead."

Confusion shifted to agreement in a second, a large smile splitting the redhead's lips, "Okay!"

They moved to the fence, hands clasped around the chain links.

"Ready," the blonde crouched down, "Set."

Pyrrha took a deep breath next to her.

"Go!" she yelled as they both bolted from the fence and across the field. Yang held an early lead but around halfway to the tree Pyrrha passed her, slapping her palm on the trunk before zipping past in the other direction. The fence shook as the redhead grabbed onto it, shaking it triumphantly.

"I win!" she sang.

* * *

The seventeen-year-old stretched her legs. PE was the _worst_. Being on turf in the blistering heat in these stupid uniforms with no water for ninety minutes, forced to play ultimate Frisbee for the umpteenth time.

"Hey Yang?"

She looked up, wiping the sweat from her forehead, "Oh, hey Pyr. Whaddya need?"

"I was wondering," the redhead began, rocking back and forth on her feet, "if I could maybe take Ruby to the movies Saturday?"

The older sister considered it for a second. Of course she was going to say yes, her friend had been after Ruby for nearly a year now. It was only a question of how much she could pull Pyrrha's leg.

"Sure," Yang agreed, a devilish smirk playing at her lips, " _if_ you can beat me in a lap around the track."

Her friend returned the smile, "All right."

"Oh Blakey?" the blonde cooed.

A head poked up from down the field, "Yeah?"

"C'mere!"

The raven-haired girl hopped up from the cluster of bodies, strolling over.

"Call a race for us, would ya?" Yang asked, standing and making her way over to the track. The shorter girl crossed her arms, "I'll take you to see a movie tonight?" she tried.

Blake sighed, amber eyes jumping between the other two. "Ruby?" she asked, rolling her eyes when they both nodded. Pyrrha took her place next to Yang.

"On your marks!"

Both girls crouched down, "Get set!"

Pyrrha took a deep breath, "Go!"

The two girls took off, sprinting down the track. Yang pulled ahead, Pyrrha overtaking her halfway around the track. It was nearly neck-and-neck coming around the final turn, but the redhead just barely eked it out a few feet from the line.

"Pyrrha wins," Blake declared dryly, eyeing the blonde, "Did you really think you could beat her? She's only been outrunning you since elementary school."

"Gotta try," the older sister replied with a shrug.

"You really had me goin' towards the end there," her friend wheezed, lying on the field, "For a sec I was scared you'd actually gotten faster."

"Have her home by ten," Yang responded.

* * *

Yang flipped through channel after channel, the twenty-seven-year old waiting for her wife to come back from the store so she could get started on dinner. Shutting off the TV, she stood and stretched. As she made her way to the kitchen to set the oven, the doorbell rang.

"Hey P," she greeted, "What's up?"

"I want to propose to Ruby," the redhead stated. Yang cocked an eyebrow.

"But?"

"But I wanted to get your permission first."

The blonde barked out a laugh, stepping away from the door, "Why don't you come in and set that ring down real quick? I gotta get my shoes on."

Pulling a black box from her pocket, Pyrrha set it down on a nearby table. The older sister plopped down on the stairs, pulling on a shoe.

"Took you ten years," she grunted.

"I wanted to make sure it would feel right. Not all of us can propose to our high school girlfriend on graduation night," Yang's cheeks turned faintly pink, "And besides, when's a better night than a ten year anniversary?"

"That reminds me," the blonde laced up her other sneaker, standing, "Congrats on sticking with my sister for ten years. I mean it was hard for me but _you're_ doing it on purpose."

"Well, thanks to her they've been the best ten years of my life," she responded dreamily.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Save it for your vows," Yang told her as she made her way outside, "We've gotta wait for Blake."

"To make sure you don't cheat?" her friend joked, shutting the door behind herself.

"To make sure _you_ don't cheat," the older sister corrected, "And speak of the devil."

"Careful," the raven-haired woman warned as she stepped out of the car, "that's your wife you're talking about."

"And the devil never looked so good?" she finished, voice rising half an octave. Amber eyes stared back at her, unimpressed. Cat ears went flat against Blake's skull "I'm trying here."

"Not hard enough," the faunus responded, "Hello Pyrrha."

"Hello Blake," she sent the other woman a quick wave, "Could you help us out with something really quickly?"

"That depends."

"We just need you to make sure that neither of us cheat," Yang jumped in, "Not that I would, obviously."

"Care to remind us why you're not allowed to deal cards dear?" Blake asked. The blonde rubbed the back of her neck.

"Anyways I'd be happy to," she leaned against the car, "I'm always happy to see Yang lose." Yang let out a sputter of offense, opening her mouth to reply.

"Can assume you two will just be going around the block?"

Pyrrha nodded, lilac eyes leveling a glare at her wife.

"Have you ever won any of these?"

"Not yet she hasn't," the redhead responded, "And that's the way it's gonna stay if I've got anything to say about it."

"Careful Nikos," Yang teased, "Running with all that ego might slow you down."

"Explains why you haven't won one yet," the taller woman shot back, flashing a smile.

Blake cleared her throat, "Alright then, let's get this over with. I've got frozens. On your marks."

Both women crouched down, "Get set!"

"No pressure," Yang whispered.

"Go!"

The raven-haired woman watched the pair take off down the street, Pyrrha taking a commanding lead before the first corner. The taller woman disappeared around the block, Yang's mass of blonde hair following suit shortly afterwards. She didn't have the slightest idea what this race was about, but the general theme when they happened was Ruby.

It didn't take long for Pyrrha to come around the corner at the other end of the block. What was surprising was how close Yang was to her. If she wanted, the blonde could probably reach out and touch her. One of them was getting slower, or the other was getting faster and Blake didn't know which it was. Even with that, however, Pyrrha reached Blake first, breathing hard.

"I win," she panted, hands on her knees, "Oh Brothers I'm old."

"No kidding," the blonde agreed, face slightly flushed, "Good run P."

"You too," the redhead sat on the steps of the porch, "You were real close there at the end. I was scared you'd actually beat me."

"Not close enough," she sent Blake a small smile, "D'you think Rubes and P could stay for dinner?"

"Of course they can," Blake shut the car door, moving to the trunk, "You're the one cooking, not me."

Yang rolled her eyes, "Gee, thanks."

"No problem," the raven-haired woman shut the trunk, bags of groceries hanging from her arms, "You two care to tell me what _this_ race was about?"

"Pyrrha's doin' somethin' special for their anniversary and she wanted my permission first."

"Oh, happy anniversary. It's been what, ten years now?"

"Ten years," the taller woman confirmed, nodding. Blake chuckled.

"Why don't you just propose to her already?"

"I'm working on it," Pyrrha sent Yang a small, knowing smile, "I just wanted to make sure I did everything right first."

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I sure hope this is as sweet as I think it is. It's been a minute since I did some pure fluff so I figured with this prompt on my phone that's pretty much finished I could make something. Anyways, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed, have a great day and I'll see you sometime


End file.
